


Deltas

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deltas

Delta were the invincible strike team.

They were like a sun beam.

Always they bring with them hope.

Causing their enemies to mope.

They were like a beacon.

Always weighing the pros and cons.


End file.
